El alma carcomida de Sev
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Y Sev-Sev no es bueno. Y no es malo. Es complicado de explicar... Niesugui


**Yo soy yo y Jotaká es Jotaká...**

**El alma carcomida de Sev**

Severus Snape no tiene una vida fácil. Nunca la ha tenido. Primero fue su padre. Y bueno, su madre. Tobias era un borracho, duro, les pegaba y era un vulgar muggle. Ese era soportable. Eileen sufría en silencio, por su hijo, por su marido, por algo que Sev jamás llegó a entender. El por qué era siempre desconocido. Si preguntaba ¿por qué? Su madre miraba a lo lejos… Sin respuesta alguna, nunca. Se empeñaba en sufrir. Y bien podía echarle cualquier buen hechizo a su marido e irse, lejos, fuera, olvidar. Pero allá ella. No lo hacía.

Severus Snape abría los ojos fuera de casa, como un ciego que ve la luz. Si su madre no atendía a razones, si no se iba, mejor para él. Porque la vida tiene que tener algo bueno. Aunque sea pequeño. Y Sev no sabía disfrutarlo bien, pero siendo niño, lo hacía mejor. Lily estaba siempre en el parque con su querida Tuney, muggle odiosamente respetuosa de las reglas y superior a toda la porquería que podría rodearla. Como él o más tarde, su hermana. La que fue el Sol y la Luna y los colores.

Severus Snape reunió el valor suficiente, no sin estar absolutamente nervioso, para acercarse a ella. Y bien demostraba entonces que en su interior no le importaba nada que Lily fuese sangre sucia. Le traía sin cuidado desde el momento en el que estuviese con él. Y al principio todo iba bien. Era genial ser su amigo. Era estupendo tenerla a ella. Aunque se callase sus problemas. Y además, nadie le llamaba Sev, y el apodo le empezó a gustar. Sobretodo si lo pronunciaba ella.

Severus Snape cumplió once años y se fue a Hogwarts. En cierto modo, sentía que abandonada a su madre. Pero también comenzaba una nueva vida. En la que dejaría de intentar entender a Eileen, en la que empezaría a recubrirse el alma de un barro negro para esconderse y perderse en tinieblas. Le obligaron a ello. Las circunstancias le obligaron. Ya en el tren, ese idiota de Potter, al que aprendió a odiar igual que odiaba a su padre, se metió con él. A la primera. Y además delante de Lily. Las peleas de niños siempre adquieren más importancia cuando uno es desgraciado.

Severus Snape no se quejaba. No en voz alta. No delante de la gente. No se quejaba de lo que le pasaba a él, sino de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo para aparentar ser fuerte. Y aún así, Potter le llamó Quejicus. Y eso le molestaba. Mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho, incluso mucho más después de que le diera la pasión por Lily y se la fuese quitando lentamente, como una tirita mal puesta que uno se empeña en despegar poco a poco. Así, ese arrogante conseguía hacerle más daño.

Severus Snape, con la corteza de lodo, descubrió un lugar en el que te querían por tu valía, tus esfuerzos y tu eficacidad. Como era simplemente perfecto en pociones, y en todo aquello que se propusiese, se acercó al lugar. Estaba lleno de almas sucias y muy poco nobles. Y él adquirió en seguida un buen puesto. Y seguía suspirando por Lily. Pero en el interior de la corteza que poco a poco, le devoraba el alma. Pero uno no se da cuenta de eso.

Severus Snape adquirió poder en su grupito y después tuvo un señor al que servir. Todo aquello era perfecto. E incluso llegó a seguir a la loca de Trelawney y escuchó la profecía. Aunque claro, Dumbledore tenía que haber plantado allí a su cómplice hermano que le agarró por el cuello. Y no le dejó oír el resto de la profecía. Pero lo esencial estaba dicho. Si no actuaba ahora, su señor caería. Y se lo contó. Y el señor Oscuro, tras unas cuantas cavilaciones, le dijo que los Potter (Lily, su Lily, con ese apellido… prefería no pensarlo, estaba en su cajita dentro de la corteza) le habían desafiado tres veces contadas con sus dedos esqueléticos y que la señora Potter (seguía doliendo) había dado a luz hace nada y que estaban en Agosto (detalle importante en la profecía).

Severus Snape se va de este paso a traicionar a su señor porque de todas formas, sabe Oclumancia muy bien (su costra le ha servido para algo). Y va a ver a Dumdledore y le pide por favor (¿Qué favor te debo yo, Severus?) que la proteja. Aunque ahora Dumbledore no los va a dejar sin protección, no confía en Snape que es tan egoísta que solo dice "protégela" y no "protégelos". Así que le dice que los protege pero que él deje de ser mortífago. Justo cambio. Y Severus pierde el campo que le valoraba por su poder y no por su alma. Aunque sigue yendo ahí, no es lo mismo.

Severus Snape muere por dentro cuando el enano Potter se hace famoso. Dumbledore no sirve para una mierda. Mírala. Muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta… Y, ¡oh, sí! Le queda un niño con sus ojos. Mira, será como mirarla a ella… Si no fuese por el resto del cuerpo del enano Potter que es igual que el original. Mierda. Y además es su profesor y él es famoso y tiene los humos subidos y es igual que su padre y es buscador y es noble y tiene un alma pura y tantas otras cosas…

Severus Snape está ahora ante su señor, su antiguo señor, que no pilla nada porque primero la profecía y ahora la leyenda de la Varita de Saúco… Aunque no sabe que es Draco quien ha desarmado a Dumbledore, es Draco el poseedor de la varita, aunque no sabe si entre tanto, la varita ha pasado a otro dueño. Pero el Lord inteligentísimo no lo pilla y le quiere matar. Pero no le mata él, sino Nagini. Así no gana nada, será ella quien posea la varita…

Severus Snape ha sido mordido por la serpiente. Y el Lord se ha ido a dar un paseíllo mientras el mundo se pela bajo su mirada. Y Potter, oh, Potter… Está ahí. Y ya que yo le odio, por lo menos que confíe en mí. Y con algún tipo de magia y en un cuenco, suelta los recuerdos específicos. Los que le harán llorar por su profesor. Los que lo harán ser héroe. Aprovecha… Y es que Sev no es del todo bueno. Sev está devorado por dentro, su alma es negra, y la costra la ha devorado. Está carcomida… y no tiene arreglo.

* * *

¿Y si no pido reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
